Speak Now
by jigglyjelly28
Summary: One-shot. Based on Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'. ' Don't say "Yes", run away now I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door Don't wait or say a single vow You need to hear me out And they said, "Speak now"'


**A/N- I don't even really like one-shots that much, but I decided to make one because I'm such a hypocrite!**

**Just a little something that came to mind when listening to Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'. Hope you like it :)**

**(It might be suitable if you listen to it if you can when you're reading it)**

* * *

I quietly push open the tall wooden doors, not even stopping to catch my breath, and before anyone noticed me, I pressed myself against the wall and tried to make it unnoticed to the groom.

I've been running to the church from the villa that I've been staying in, which is more than ten blocks away. I _never_ stopped running- not even when it would've been sensible to do so since the traffic was so bad today of all days. I'd almost gotten hit a couple of times by mopeds and different coloured fiats, and I'm sure my rashness and probably my existence was insulted in Italian (which unfortunately I didn't have the pleasure of knowing) more times than my near-death experiences. It wasn't as if I cared what they said at the moment anyway, all I cared about was getting to the groom who I had the ill-timed pleasure of falling in love with on my holiday to Rome. I had to stop this wedding. I _had_ to.

I knew he felt the same way as me; I knew that he wasn't too fond of the girl he was marrying, it was the very first thing that I had noticed about him when I had my first encounter with him at a coffee shop in the local town. I hadn't known then that he was getting married- I'd only been told minutes ago -I still don't even know who the bride is; I'd left my friend Nicola before she had the chance to tell me. However, I do know now that this marriage isn't what he wants. And I did know that he loved me -he had said so on our last meeting the previous week. His very words were, "Her-_Granger_, I'm sorry, I can't do this. I-I shouldn't, I can't feel this way about you. I can't love you Granger but I do and I'm-I just. I can't Granger I'm sorry." Whether after a whole week with his bride, plus his little stag party he still felt the same about me, I'm not sure. I do know one thing though; that, if I do this as it should be done, this will be the only time where I'll be able to tell him how I feel before he's a married man. And it's better knowing that he now wants to go along with the event as planned, rather than knowing that I missed my last chance to tell him that I love him before it's too late.

I freeze as I see the top of his head. I know it's him; it would be hard to mistake him for anyone else. His hair is as unique as his signature. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths._ He hasn't even looked at me- he's talking to someone up front with him, _He must be the best man, _I thought- but my heart is racing. The wedding hasn't even started yet and I'm getting sweating hands and doubts forming at the back of my mind. _What if he doesn't love me anymore, if he doesn't care what I have to say?, _I think to myself. I was about to just turn around and run straight out of the church, but then I stop and remember something that my mother always used to say, "Even if it's completely ridiculous, reckless, stupid or humiliating- whatever it is –if you're doing it for love, then it's worth everything." It was a beautiful thing and my mother heartily believed in it. Whenever she said it however, my father always used to say, "That's just a poetic way to say 'throw all caution to the wind.'" That never not made us laugh. Thinking of my parents, their wonderful marriage and love made me more resolved in my decision and gave me so much more of the confidence I needed. I stepped forward again, I was almost there, but I hand on my shoulder made me stop. My body was rigid underneath the hand; I wasn't supposed to be here. Obviously, I wasn't invited because, if I had been, I'd have known that he was getting married. I am sure that there must be a rule against barging in on someone's white veil occasion. However, I'm sure there was some unspoken rule against marrying the 'wrong person'.

"_Hermione_? Hermione Granger is that _you_?" The voice whispered incredulously. The voice was deep and sounded well spoken and..._Familiar._

I whipped round to see just who was talking to me. My eyes widened in surprise, but, really, I should've expected it. They _were_ best friends after all. You couldn't blame me though, I was a bit too busy running and trying to stay alive to get here to actually put in some thought as to who could be there. Thinking about it now, Blaise being the best man is no longer much of a shock; there must be lots of others here too that I know from Hogwarts. Lots of people that used to hate me and my blood- maybe quite a few still _do_ hate me. Many people that will recognise me. Many familiar faces staring at me as I possibly humiliate myself. "_Blaise! _Yes, it's me. Look, I have to speak to Malfoy. I have to-I have to go now, before the wedding starts." I said warmly. In Hogwarts Blaise and I were always somewhat civil to each other and we'd ran into each other a few times in the couple of months in Diagon Alley, and had been getting closer to each other. I think we could both say in recent times that we are almost-best friends. I tried to move around him, but he pulled me back by my shoulders and kept me pinned in place in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise hissed. "_You_ _weren't_ _invited and for good reason. _Look around Granger, everyone here is a Pureblood; they're not going to be too impressed to see _you _ruining this wedding. I don't know whether you noticed while sneaking into here but a _lot _of money, time and effort has gone into this wedding. It is a _very important _and big thing for the two most famous Pureblood families." I searched both of his eyes, he seemed dead serious about what he was saying, but he also looked stressed, tired and worn. I thought he'd understand that all I wanted was to talk to Malfoy, what was so wrong in that? Even if it was such a big wedding as he made it out to be. I looked away from him for a moment and took in the church as he had suggested.

My very first thought was how big the church really was. It was about the size of Westminster Abbey and just about half of all the pews were seating, as Blaise had pointed out, practically every Pureblood family in England. I could only recognise a few; the Notts were there, the Parkinsons, Goyles and Crabbes, Mcnairs and the Greengrasses namely. There weren't only the stuck-up families there either; it seemed that when Blaise said that everyone here was a Pureblood that included 'blood traitors'. Every Pureblood Weasley was there sitting next to the Lovegoods and the Longbottoms. _Everyone was there. _Even my friends who would untimely see what I was about to do. It wasn't just the adults sitting in the church, every baby, toddler or teenager that belonged to the family was there. Everyone was dressed beautifully, even the Weasleys who were poor, and most were wearing the most expensive designer Wizarding robes. From where I was I could see the glitter of diamond rings, necklaces and earring s and the twinkle of gold and silver adorning the bodies of the richer guests and those who didn't have much jewellery were wearing a range of different looking hats. It wasn't just ordinary Wizarding folk there; two whole rows were taken up with reporters, but luckily, there was a distinct absence of Rita Skeeter. The amount of eager people that were there, the reporters and the almost excitable atmosphere reminded me somewhat of the Royal Wedding earlier this year. It was clear that the colour scheme must've been decided entirely by the bride, as I am sure that Malfoy would never have chosen deep purple and white. Well, actually, I think he probably is the type of person to have the traditional white wedding, I think he just wouldn't choose purple- green more likely, he said that it was his favourite colour, _obviously_. There was a big purple carpet going down the centre between the pews from the door entryway to the alter and purple and white entwined streamers going from each of the four pedestals on either side of the room. On top of each of the eight pedestals was a large white urn, which looked like it had cost thousands that were filled to the brim with lilac crocuses. With all this money evidently spent, I wonder who helped the Malfoys pay for it all. Obviously, it was the bride's family, but I still don't know who she is. Out the corner of my eye, I saw him look over his shoulder and swear profusely under his breath before dragging me round a corner where it sounded as if the bride and the bridesmaids were getting ready.

He gave me a long hard look before saying, "Wait, how do _you _even know about Draco's wedding to Astoria? Why are you even here, in Italy?"

I sucked in a breath. Astoria? _Astoria Greengrass? _That was his bride-to-be? I have to admit, I never really paid attention to the girl and therefore cannot remember who exactly she is, except that she has long blonde hair, that she's the sister of Daphne and at least a year younger than the both of us are. It was almost laughable that the Malfoy bride was a blonde; wasn't all their family? It was quieter here, away from the crowd and as Blaise dragged me further down the corridor, looking nervous- as if someone would see me and spontaneously combust –and we passed Astoria's room. Her door was slightly ajar and I could hear her screeching voice as she shouted to what sounded like at least two bridesmaids over what she wanted her hair to look like because 'it had to be perfect! It's _my_ _day! My wedding day!_' I resisted Blaise enough to look into the door as we went past it. Astoria was standing by the window with her back to me and her bridesmaids flitting about her like flies, dressed in pastel purple. Her hair was curled and pinned into place, from what I saw, cascading down her back, and stopping at her waist and partially covered by her veil that was attached to a tiara. Her dress had a tight corset, but it flowed out in the waist and was covered with ruffles that made it look rather like a pastry. However much I didn't like Astoria for being the bride of Malfoy at this moment, and from hearing her shouting at her bridesmaids, it was clear that she was definitely the one causing him not to love his bride as he should, I still couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful. Before I could see anymore though, and before anyone could see me, Blaise dragged me away further down the hall. "Well?" He probed.

"Well, uh, I arrived in Italy in three weeks ago; I'm on holiday from the Ministry. And, as a matter of fact, I only knew that Draco was getting married half an hour ago, my friend told me. I'm sure you know her; she said you did very well. Nicola West. Sound familiar? And I only knew I was Astoria when you said her name about a minute ago."

"Yes," Blaise answered stiffly. "I know Nicola. She _was _going to be my date to the Malfoy-Greengrass wedding- before she dumped me without a reason that is. Anyway. Three weeks ago, you say? Funnily enough, _we _arrived three weeks ago. Don't tell me now that you're staying in Rome too." I was about to answer that, yes, as a matter of fact I was staying in Rome. Also, I know that probably you and Malfoy are staying in the hotel down the road to where my villa is, because he had told me as much; but I didn't have the time because one of the guests had come running out to call on Blaise as best man.

"Oi! Zabini! We just got word that Astoria is ready, _finally. _We need you up front with Draco; we're starting." The short, stout wizard said before going back to the hall without confirmation from Blaise. He narrowed his eyes at the short man and let out an impatient breath.

"Look, Draco said that you've spoken on recent occasions and that you're on 'civil terms'. I don't know whether he means what he said about your relationship," I sucked in a breath here. Surely, he didn't know, he would've said otherwise, right? Blaise wasn't the kind to beat around the bush. He didn't seem to notice my behaviour and continued on as deathly calm as he was, "and I don't know whether recent means that it was here, in Italy, that you reacquainted, but he _has_ to do this for reasons that I'm not going to explain. So, I don't want you fucking anything up, as I said before, and therefore, you need to leave. Now." He grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me back down the corridor, where Astoria's door was now closed and it was quiet in the room, through the hall where we were ignored and was only let go when we were by the large doors. He gave me a meaningful look for a while, before breaking eye contact and looking over towards the alter where I could once again see the white shock of hair. He wasn't looking at us; he seemed to be too focused on his pacing to try look for his best man. Blaise's eyes snapped back to mean and he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Like I said Hermione, I don't know what he means but this has to happen. For his family. It's nothing personal, it's just-" My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp as I saw who was coming towards us. Blaise looked behind his shoulder again in confusion and I saw that he had the same reaction as me. Luckily, relatives or something had held up Draco, and I was partially blocked by Blaise so that he wouldn't be able to see me, but he was escaping his guests quickly and before he could see that I was there, I slipped behind one of the large purple curtains. I didn't want him to know I was here, for what reason I had no idea. All I knew was that it probably wouldn't end well if he did see me here- although he would have to notice me eventually, everyone would –but I couldn't now. I might not be able to do it if he knew I was there. He could physically throw me out if he knew I was here; I wasn't supposed to know about this wedding anyway. From behind the curtain, I heard Blaise curse loudly as I suspected he noticed that I wasn't there, hopefully he thought that I left the church.

"Blaise come on, didn't Hendricks tell you that Astoria is ready now? You're supposed to be up front with _me _like the good best man that you are." Draco said impatiently. It was something underlying in his tone that made me suspect, probably correctly, that he wanted this to be over as quick as possible. "You're meant to be there to stop me in case I get cold feet or something and run out." It could've been so easily interpreted as joking, as I'm sure that's exactly how Blaise read it from his laughter, but I knew that he wasn't happy about this anyway. He was far from joking. They're voices quietened as they walked back towards the alter. The priest then asked all the remaining guests to take their seats and the organ starts to play the wedding march, but, to me, it sounds more like a death one. I peeked out from behind the curtain as I heard the clatter of a large amount of people standing up, and saw that Astoria had just turned the corner that lead into the corridor. Two flower girls were skipping in front of her with what looked like to be fake smiles on their faces. They weren't anyone that I knew, but they looked to be twins. Astoria is walking in rhythm to the organ with so much gracefulness and poise that it looks as if she's floating, and holding her large bouquet of crocuses close to her body, barely paying any attention to everyone around her or the ditzy bridesmaids that are holding her long train. I look to Draco and I see that he is staring right at the wall in front of him. I don't know whether he could see her in his peripheral vision or not, but by now, most people would've actually turned around and had a look at how beautiful their to-be-wife is on their day. Maybe he didn't because he didn't care that much for her. I only wonder what Astoria thinks of the whole thing.

After a couple of minutes, Astoria had gone down one whole side of the church, before turning and this time, going down the actual aisle between the two sides of the church and reached Draco. About half an hour later and I could tell that the preacher was getting to the point where he was going to ask if anyone had any objections to the marriage and to 'speak now or forever hold your peace' if you did; I knew because I'd been to so many of my family's weddings and even my parents'. My legs were aching from standing stock still behind the curtain for so long, but I just kept repeating my mother's words and it gave me strength to keep standing for a bit longer. Just a bit longer. _It's worth it in the name of love. It's worth it in the name of love. _Ten minutes later, and they were finally arriving at that part. "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The croaky old voice of the vicar cut through the silence of the church.

It felt like minutes were ticking past as I just stood there, still hidden behind the curtain, but it was only seconds. I don't know why I didn't burst from my spot as soon as the words left his mouth and confessed quickly so that I couldn't stop myself from doing anything as I was now. Where was my Gryffindor courage when I needed it most? What happened to doing something reckless and stupid in the name of love? Why wasn't I throwing caution to the wind? The silence felt as if it was strangling me. _Why didn't I leave when I had the chance? _That was the thought that snapped me out of my initial terror. I didn't leave because I love him; I stayed in the name of love and I will announce it to everyone in here because of it. What was I even meant to say anyway? I'm sure announcing your love to someone doesn't qualify as a reason for two people not to marry. I couldn't dabble in that thought too much longer though because I could faintly hear that the priest had started continuing on with the service.

I all but threw myself out from behind the curtain, obviously lacking all of Astoria's gracefulness, gasping loudly, "I object! I object to this marriage. Please Father, they _can't _marry. I love him. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy! They can't marry, _please._" There were large gasps sounding throughout the room and I could only imagine the horrified and scandalous looks that were on people's faces that accompanied the mutterings of, 'is that _Hermione_ _Granger_? _The muggle-born_?' I wasn't looking at any of them though; I was too focused on the couple, mainly Draco. Astoria was looking both horrified and flabbergasted at the confession herself; maybe she actually believed that he loved her. The thought was quite saddening and if I knew that that was what she believed, I don't think I would've been able to confess like that. It was too late now to take anything back. Draco, on the other hand, had swung round at the sound of my voice, dropping Astoria's hands in the process. So many emotions flashed across his face; anger, shock, guilt, relief and love but I was too busy trying to stop my hands from shaking to register completely his expressions. He took a small step forward towards me, looking like he just wanted to swing me into his arms and run out the door but knew that he couldn't. The vicar placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him moving anymore. Draco looked up at him and then to Astoria. Compared to the ancient vicar, Draco almost looked like a young boy again, looking up to a professor. They look like they're discussing something, but I can't hear them from so far away and because of the murmurs that are still resounding throughout the church. I wonder briefly what my friends at this wedding must think of this; Neville, Luna, Hannah, Ron, the entire Weasley clan sans Ginny and Harry (Because Harry wasn't a pureblood obviously and wasn't invited so Ginny didn't want to go without him) and the Slytherins from school that knew me. Who was I to stop a wedding because I loved the groom, who so happened to be Malfoy, who we all hated with a passion once upon a time. However, as I thought earlier, who was _he_ to be marrying someone he clearly didn't want to. Did he even have a reason to go through with such a disastrous thing?

"Young lady," The preached croaked, snapping me out of my thoughts as I looked to him. The murmurs immediately stopped as everyone waited anxiously to hear what the vicar had to say. "Do you truly love this man so greatly that it is a cause to stop this marriage between him and Ms Greengrass? Do you speak truthfully in the house of God?"

"Yes," I breathed as I fisted the sleeves of my top to stop their shaking. "I do truly. I love Malfoy too much to just let him marry Astoria." I wiped away the tears that had started to blur my vision and tried to stifle a small hiccup. I let out a sad, pathetic laugh and added more quietly, "Without him knowing at least."

"And Master Malfoy," The preacher said, now turning to him. "Is her love to you unrequited? Do you love this woman enough to not go through with your wedding to your fiancée?"

Draco still looked shell-shocked. He opened his mouth a few times but no words ever left his lips. For a moment, I thought that he was just having trouble telling me that he was no longer in love with me and was trying to let me down easy. He certainly seemed nervous to consider the possibility. Suddenly I felt like everyone was towering over me and my confident posture from earlier was deflating. He opened his mouth one more time and looked to Astoria who was looking absolutely livid that this was happening to her wedding, then presumably to his parents and friends sitting on the pews in front of him. Finally he looked up to the ceiling and muttered something that looked like it contained the words 'please', 'tell', 'her' and 'God' before resting his eyes firmly on me. He broke into an easy grin, as if the past couple of minutes hadn't happened, looking at no one else but me and I felt my heart flutter, he then broke eye contact to turn to the vicar and say, "I love her very much Father Zacharias." Loud gasps resounded throughout the room again and if it were possible, they were even louder than when I had declared my love. The faces that were still staring at me throughout the whole thing had now whipped round to stare horrifyingly at Draco but it wasn't as if he cared. "More than Astoria. More than I should." I was about to just run down the aisle and fling myself into his arms at the same time that Astoria looked like she was about to scream the whole building down, but Draco continued speaking. "But I have to marry someone _today. _I'm sorry Hermione, but I-I can't. I have to continue marrying Astoria." My heart and stomach dropped. It was that same feeling that you get when you go down the slope on a rollercoaster. I looked over to Astoria expecting her to have a smug look on her face, but instead she looked just as upset as I was. It was clear then that she actually thought that Draco was marrying her out of love, not because he had to.

She looked as if she was going to burst into tears any second, but I had to give her credit for being strong long enough to say, "W-W-Wait. So, y-you don't l-love me?" Her voice cracked and she paused frantically to wipe the tears off her face.

"Astoria," Draco said softly and took a step towards her. He didn't want her upset; I could understand that. I didn't even really mean for this whole thing to crash and burn so badly.

"No!" She squeaked, weakly holding up a hand to stop him. "You used me! And, now that I think about it, I know _why_!" Her voice had turned angry towards the end of her sentence and a shameful look washed over Draco's face. Astoria turned to me, shaking, and pointed a finger at Draco. "This-this _bastard_ is only marrying me because he had until today to have a wife _otherwise _he doesn't get his inheritance! He never even loved me, did you? I was just the last person you knew who wasn't married and had to before next year! Easy pickings, wasn't it?" She had turned back towards Draco and threw her bouquet and ring at his feet. "I hope you can live without your precious money." She spat before storming out. The doors closed barely closed behind her before her family and bridesmaids were running out after her, after telling the Malfoys that the engagement was 'clearly off'.

The church had gone eerily quiet and even the preached looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. It was sort of his fault though, that this had gone terribly wrong but I guess you can't blame anyone for speaking the truth- not the vicar, not Draco, not Astoria and not even myself. Well, maybe myself; I _was_ the one to start this. I didn't even know what to think now. Yes, I felt extremely sorry for popping Astoria's bubble; and yes, I guess I'm rather guilty that I had managed to make it so that Draco would never get his family's money. However, what else was there to feel? What was I even still doing here inside the church? As I stepped back, looking from side to side at the large crowd, I suddenly became aware of all the mutterings.

'-came here for _nothing?'_

'Malfoy is certainly not getting his inheritance-'

'-A mudblood, _really?'_

_'_He could do so much better.'

'What?'

'What? What is he doing?'

'He _can't _be!'

I looked back towards the front when the mutterings began to question what Draco was doing. He was no longer there, but all eyes were now on me and Blaise and the vicar and somewhat proud or approving faces. When someone cleared their throat from at my feet, I quickly looked down to first see the piercing grey eyes that I had first fallen in love with before the rest of him. I would've gasped, I'm sure, but I was feeling a bit numb at the moment and it felt as if I was watching it happen from a distance. Malfoy was knelt on one knee in front of me with Astoria's engagement ring held tightly between his index finger and thumb, looking up straight into my eyes. "Hermione Granger," He started, his voice wobbling from nervousness. "I've hated you most of my life. I-I can't even remember why anymore, except that there's probably the fact that it was because of what I'd been taught from day one. But that's not the point. Um," He let out a shaky laugh before continuing. "I never felt this nervous when I proposed to Astoria, but that was because I didn't love her like I love you. Hermione, you are my everything. You're intelligent, funny and gorgeous among about a hundred other fantastic qualities that I have the hope of discovering in the future. I-I know that you might not ever consider marrying me, now of all times because we were only reacquainted three weeks ago and after what she said, I doubt you'll ever say yes. What I want you to know though, is that with you, it's not about the money. I _promise_. I want to marry you Hermione Granger for no more reason other than I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me Granger?"

I was more than sure that the thumping of my heart could be heard throughout the church, filling out the silence with its rhythmic beat. I looked into his eyes; they were filled with sincerity. I didn't know what to think. How could it be all about the money one minute (or girl), and the next, it's not? I already knew he loved me, but wasn't proposing way too soon? I doubt he was planning to propose even if we did have another outing together and he wasn't engaged. Could I bring myself to say no? Or was I just selfish enough to seize the opportunity and say yes, even if it was about the money still, because I'd be with the man I love? "I...I..." I stuttered.

"I'm not getting my inheritance either way Granger," He said softly, then broke off to look into the crowd to our left. I followed his gaze and I saw the faces of his parents who were looking at him with threatening and obvious disapproving faces, as I'm sure most of the people here were doing. He looked back to me and when he started speaking, my eyes were subconsciously drawn away from his parents' faces. "I just confessed my love to you- a muggleborn –and ruined all ties that we had with the Greengrasses. I accept my punishment Hermione, whether you say no or not isn't going to get my inheritance back; they know how I feel and I'll feel the same until I die. Please. Let's not put a perfectly good wedding to waste. Marry me now Hermione."

How do I answer that? He basically told me that I've ruined his life but he wants to spend it with me anyway. "...I don't have a dress." I found myself whispering shyly. His eyes seemed to spark at my answer. It wasn't a definite 'yes', but it was as good as.

He was smirking at me as he stood up. He cupped my face gently with his hands and whispered back, "It doesn't matter."

I heartily disagreed however, I always imagined myself getting married in a big white dress, not in...Denim skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. "It does. Not all of my friends are here either; I always expected them to be when I'd get married. I don't even have any vows."

He seemed stumped at what I had said, but luckily, the few friends that were here, were over their shock enough to help me out. "You can wear my dress Hermione." Luna said, her dreamy voice breaking through the silence. I looked over in shock at her; she was standing up in the middle of one of the pews that was close to the front, next to Ron who had his hand on her shoulder. She was wearing what looked to be a silk blue dress that ended at her ankles. From the hem of the dress to about her knee, were swirling patterns of diamonds that glittered when she moved. It was nothing extremely special compared to some other people's outfits, but it was suddenly the most important thing in the world to me because she was offering to give it up so that I could get married now. "I think I'll fit into your clothes. Come on." She began to carefully step over everyone's feet and squeeze her way out of the row and onto the aisle. I looked to Malfoy who was giving me an encouraging smile, and he pushed me forward with his hand that had somehow come to rest on my back.

"Perfect. Thank you Weasley. All sorted then. You'll use her dress and I'm sure Father Zacharias wouldn't mind telling you Astoria's vows." Draco said as he began to walk with me to the front where Luna was waiting. "We'll just have to have another wedding at home- a smaller one –and you can invite everyone then."

I was just about to disappear into the corridor with Luna before I heard someone call out my surname. I stopped and looked into the crowd to see Pansy Nott nee Parkinson walking quickly towards me. I move my gaze to Draco to see if there was any inclination that he knew what was happening, but it seemed that he was just as confused as I was. "Granger, it's great that you have a dress and all now, but you need some jewellery and your hair to be done. This is going to be in the papers, you know. It's an expensive wedding; the best you could do is look like you're meant to be here, even if you weren't."

I didn't really know whether I should take it as a compliment or an insult, and I wasn't really sure what to think of her offer because we were enemies and I've never reconciled with her. I just chose to nod and say thank you. Again, though, before we left, Hannah stood up and joined us, saying that I could probably do with at least one bridesmaid (if Pansy and Luna didn't want to, but surprisingly they did) and that she could help getting me ready. I was all but dragged into the room that Astoria used, and in there they quickly got me into Luna's clothes and pulled at my hair until it rested neatly at my back. It was a complete hurricane of madness; I couldn't even remember exactly what had happened in those minutes. Hannah had run out to tell everyone that I was ready, she had come back holding Astoria's bouquet and shoved it into my hands. She had also told us that quite a lot of the old Pureblood families had left because 'they simple could not witness a marriage between a mudblood and the son of one of the eldest Pureblood families'. I didn't mind though, I didn't like the large crowd of people. It only made the whole thing a lot more nerve racking. Pansy had also whispered to me, while she was placing her sapphire necklace around my neck, that she only offered to help because she wanted Draco to be happy and that was obviously only if he was with me.

Anyway, I was now approaching the alter as the wedding march was beginning to finish. Draco was looking at me with complete adoration and I could imagine clearly what sort of life we would be having together. It may not be accurate, but it was imagination and no one will ever know what the future might bring. All I know is that, as long as we're together, I'm happy with whatever life we have- even if we end up living in Antarctica. I reached where Draco was standing quickly; Hannah had stepped forward to take the bouquet from me, and Draco was holding both my hands in his. I couldn't tell because we were gripping each other's hands like it were a lifeline, but either his or mine were shaking, or maybe they both of us were. The minutes passed quickly and soon we had arrived again at the point where the priest asked for any reason for the both of us not to wed. Thankfully, no one spoke up and Draco started to say his vows. I gave him a shy smile as he said them full of confidence and passion. The priest had finished giving Draco his last line and he had repeated it perfectly, but as the priest had began to open his mouth to tell me mine, Draco continued on speaking, "And I'm so glad that you were around when they said 'speak now'."

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so, sorry if I got some things wrong about weddings or missed some things out. I've never actually been to a wedding like I imagine weddings to be like- you know, like in a church and all that jazz. I've actually only ever been to one wedding and that was just in a conference room...so yeah.**

**Please review! (if you want) 3**

**Here are the lyrics to 'Speak Now':**

**I am not the kind of girl**  
**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**  
**But you are not the kind of boy**  
**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

**I sneak in and see your friends**  
**And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel**  
**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**  
**Somewhere back inside a room**  
**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**  
**I lose myself in a daydream**  
**Where I stand and say**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
**You need to hear me out**  
**And they said, "Speak now"**

**Fond gestures are exchanged**  
**And the organ starts to play**  
**A song that sounds like a death march**  
**And I am hiding in the curtains**  
**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**  
**But I know you wish it was me,**  
**You wish it was me,**  
**Don't you?**

**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow,**  
**You need to hear me out,**  
**And they said, "Speak now".**  
**Don't say "Yes", run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow,**  
**Your time is running out,**  
**And they said, "Speak now".**

**Oh, la, la**  
**Oh, oh**  
**Say a single vow**

**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"**  
**There's the silence, there's my last chance.**  
**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.**  
**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**  
**But I'm only looking at you.**

**I am not the kind of girl**  
**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**  
**But you are not the kind of boy**  
**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

**So, don't say "Yes", run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow,**  
**You need to hear me out,**  
**And they said, "Speak now".**  
**And you'll say "Let's run away now,**  
**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.**  
**Baby, I didn't say my vows,**  
**So glad you were around**  
**When they said, "Speak now". **


End file.
